Adam Davenport
|family =*Ethel Davenport *Randy Davenport *Emilia Milton *Tina Davenport *Tristan Milton *Elizabeth Milton † *Rami Milton † |house = Gryffindor|blood =Half-blood |title = *Keeper *New Directions member|signature = |species = Human|wand = |patronus = |loyalty = *Davenport family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Gryffindor *Gryffindor Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army|alias = * |friends = *Brett Talbot *Alec Tate *Emilia Milton *Jesse Bullock *Cameron Puckerman *Kim Hall *Finn Hudson *Andy Payne *Bella Thorn *Malia Tate *Quinn Fabray *Alisha Daniels *Santana Lopez *Brittany S. Pierce *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *August Doww *Scott McCall *Jace Herondale |enemies =*Fangs Fogarty |marital = Single|sexualpartners = *Emilia Milton }}Adam Charles Davenport '''is a half-blood wizard. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He's roommates with Archie Andrews, Brett Talbot, Cameron Puckerman and Jace Herondale in Gryffindor Tower. He became a New Directions member after he auditioned for it and was accepted. He's a supporter of the Elementals and fought in the First Wizarding War on their behalf. He was a member of Hudbar's Army during Hogwarts years. After the war, he married Emilia Milton with whom he has one child with: a daughter named Tina. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Personality and traits He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence, which is different from strength as he is brawn rather than brains, which is also the opposite if compared to his younger brother, Chase. He takes a lot of things that people tell him in a literal context and does not get the metaphor or allusion behind what people tell him, and sometimes he understands things immediately, but at the wrong time. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including, Chase. He also is easily angered, which often triggers glitches. However, he is very loving and fun-loving, goofy and comical guy. He is very friendly, kind, and is shown to care for others. In addition, despite him not being very intelligent, he is shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for, such as in the episode Leo vs Evil, in which he resolved the problem caused by the teleporter with a solution no one else had thought of. Because of this, Adam thinks very simple which is sometimes the key of solving the conflicts the team faces. In Smart and Smarter, he helped Chase win the election for student of the semester, but Chase didn't recognize his efforts, which then lead him to run against him. He thinks like a little kid, but knows what people want. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humor, and despite his lack of intelligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite, which he calls as his Incredible Edibles. Even though he's not very bright, he knows how to be fair, such as in Death Spiral Smackdown, where Leo teamed up with him so he can use his bionics to win, however, he told Leo that it is not fair and that it is wrong to use bionics in a competition. Magical abilities and skills Songs '''Total - 1 1994= ;Solos Adamaudition.jpg|Never Say Never (1994)|link=Never Say Never ;Solos (In a Group Number) |-| 1995= ;Back-up singing {| style="width:650px; font-size:88%;" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" border="1" ! colspan="4" style="background:#FFCC04;" |1995 |- ! style="background:#CCFFAA;" |Song ! style="background:#CCFFAA;" |Year ! style="background:#CCFFAA;" |Sung by ! style="background:#CCFFAA;" |Backup with |- |Greased Lightning | style="text-align: center; " |''1995'' |Andy |New Directions Boys Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Males Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1990 Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Davenport Family Category:Gryffindor House Category:Keepers Category:Quidditch players Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Music Club member Category:Songs sung by Adam Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:1979 births